Minako's Courage
by TFulghum
Summary: Summary: This follows Episode 42 Japanese Version: Sailor Venus’ Past! Minako’s Tragic Love. Minako decides to stay in England for a bit longer so she can confess her feelings for Alan and still hope he feels the same. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

**_Minako's Courage_**

**_Chapter 1: The Decision._**

**_I didn't really like the original version of this so I "re-vamped" it! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! O and for people who aren't familiar with the original names here they are:_**

**_Serena-> Usagi_**

**_Amy-> Ami(Ah-mee)_**

**_Raye-> Rei_**

**_Lita-> Makoto (or Mako-chan)_**

**_Mina-> Minako_**

**_Darien-> Mamoru ( or Mamo-chan)_**

**_I do think everyone else except Molly-> Naru-chan…or Melvin-> Umino are the same. Please tell me if there are more!  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything having to do with it…if I did it would still be in production.**_

_**Summary: This follows Episode 42(Japanese): Sailor Venus' Past! Minako's Tragic Love. Minako(Mina)decides to stay in England for a bit longer so she can confess her feelings for Alan and still hope he feels the same. What will happen if he doesn't feel the same? What will Mina(ko) do?**_

_**Name: Minako's Courage**_

_**Chapter: The Decision  
Rating: K+ for now.**_

Minako stared blankly out into the ocean. She was holding a picture that was taken. There was a female and a male. The female had long golden and dazzling blue eyes. The male was taller than her; he had a navy color of hair and a mix of brown and blue eyes. The female was her and the male in the picture was the love of her life, Alan. . The wind picked up and she let the picture fly right out of her hands. Before it flew to high up she snatched it from the winds grasp.

Minako's clear blue eyes began to fill with tears. 'Alan why did you…break my heart…I wasn't dead…but I guess it was my own fault for not telling you'. Her blonde hair blew where the wind traveled swaying at her face slightly wiping away some of the tears.

Mako-chan and the other senshi gazed at Minako-chan from a few feet away. Mako-chan moved forward slightly wanting to comfort Minako and give her a shoulder to cry on. Usagi stopped her," No she needs to be alone right now…give her some time." Tears welled in her eyes. Mako nodded.

Minako wiped away her remaining tears and walked over to her fellow senshi," Guys I think I am going to stay here for a little bit." They nodded understanding why she said this.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried. Usagi embraced her in a hug." Do you want me to stay here with you?" Minako nodded thinking she couldn't really manage that well alone in this state of being.

The other senshi (excluding Usagi and Minako) left to go back to Japan. Minako and Usagi had checked out a room. The room had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and one living room.

The Next Day

Minako slowly awoke. The sun's rays began to filter their way through the cracks of the blinds and shine on Minako's bed. She sat up and stretched. Slowly getting up she grabbed a towel. She went into the bathroom and took a shower.

'I'm going to see Alan and tell him my true feelings for him. Although Katarina might hate me forever for doing this I must' Minako thought to herself scrubbing her hair.

She finished up and stepped at of the bath tub after moving the curtain. She wrapped her towel around her chest and walked out slowly and quietly hoping not to wake Usagi.

She walked to her room, closed the door gently and put on a skirt that cut off at the knees, and a top which somewhat resembled her school uniform top. She grabbed her things that were needed and started walking out the door when she suddenly heard Usagi's door open. 'Busted' she thought.

_**AN: Well that's it for Chapter 1. Was it somewhat better than the other version? Or does it still suck? Well please leave a review! O and if you like this fic should I continue to use the Japanese names or the English ones? Leave a review!**_

_**xblindinglightx!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Minako's Courage

Chapter 2: Confessions

_**AN:ONE REVIEW? C'mon you Moonie fans REVIEW! Well this should be long –crosses fingers- Please Review! O and Minako explained the importance on what she was about to do and claimed that she could not leave England if she did not reveal her true feelings to Alan. And of course Serena let her go. Now on with the story . Enjoy! REVIEW! ** _

Minako hurried down the streets of England. Hopefully she still remembered where Alan lived. She went to the address she remembered and luckily he was still there!

Minako walked up the cobble stone driveway slowly inching toward the door. She raised her foot to get to the second step of the porch. She bowed her head and began to walk away. She stopped herself. 'C'mon girl you can do this..you can do this' she listened to her instincts and took that second step which led to the third which led to the door.

She raised her fist to knock on the door when suddenly yet slowly the wind picked up carrying her blonde hair with it. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

'Maybe he's not home' she though 'yea that's it' She began to turn back for the second time when suddenly the door opened.

It was Alan. His hair had grown a tad bit longer and he was still in his Sailor V pajama bottoms. Minako's eyes traveled up and stopped at his well-built body. Her face turned five different shades.

"Minako?" Alan asked "Is that really- I thought you were killed when that bomb was set off.(In this Alan knows about her being SailorV).

"Well I wanted you and Katarina to think that…especially after how I saw how you two grow inseparable. I didn't want to come between you two.."

"O that." He glanced down. "We tied the knot shortly after your "supposed" death, but just last year we began talking about divorce.

'So there's hope' Minako thought, her eyes lit up. "Well there is something that I wanted to tell you that has been eating me up inside."

He thought he had a hunch on what she was about to confess and ushered her inside.

They stood there in the foyer. Minako couldn't hold in her feelings she planted one passionate kiss on Alan. He was almost shocked at this, until he closed his eyes and returned the favor letting his male instincts kick in. Alan gently pushed Minako off before anything serious could happen.

"Minako" Alan whispered," I'm married."

"But Alan you said that you and Katarina were going for a divorce."

"Maybe not definitely-"

"I love you"

"Nani?"

"You heard me right Alan- I love you"

"Minako I'm sorry" tears welled up in her eyes" But I just don't feel the same."

"But what about the kiss- you did enjoy it right?"

"Yes-well no- that kiss meant goodbye to any of those feelings- it was a kiss of friendship nothing else. He hung his head in sorrow for feeling so harsh "I'm sorry Minako but I do not feel the same." She started crying. She ran out.

She opened the door to her and Usagi's room and threw herself onto her bed after dropping everything off. She buried head into her pillow letting few sobs escape from her.

Usagi had heard muffled cries coming from the other room and went to go see what the problem was.

"Minako-chan?"

No answer.

"Minako-chan?" she walked in and noticed her friend hiding her face in her pillow. Usagi figured what had happened just by Minako's body language.

Usagi sat next to Minako on the bed. She embraced her into a hug and let Minako explain all of what had happened.

Usagi held Minako close and comforted her. Usagi lulled Minako to sleep and soon laid the other blonde on the bed gently. She stood up and dragged some covers over Minako and went into the kitchen to prepare something for her heart-broken friend for when she would wake up.

_**AN: I was thinking of having Usagi and Minako kiss! What do you guys think of that? Well that's the end of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be out soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Also e-mail me on what you think!**_

_**xblindinglightx**_


	3. Chapter 3 New Feelings

Minako's Courage

Chapter 3: New Feelings

**_AN: YAY! 4 reviews and 96 hits! Well keep reading and enjoy! REVIEW! O and the song is "Taking over me" by Evanescence._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor its characters. Nor do I own "Taking over me" or Evanescence (…although it'd be nice to be friends with them)!_**

Usagi stared into Minako's eyes. "Minako, I-I love y-you."

Minako's jaw dropped," W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"I said 'I love you'"

Usagi pulled Minako closer and leaned in for a kiss when—

Minako fell out of bed panting. "Was that real?" she asked herself. She ran her finger along her upper lip. "Guess it was only a dream…but I think I enjoyed it" she murmured.

_**You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**_

_**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

Minako opened her door and was greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. "Mhmm. Something smells good" she said.

"Ohayo Minako-chan" Usagi greeted. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Kudasai, hai!" she replied.(**_AN: I'm not really sure if that's how you put those two in order…and if you aren't familiar with those terms haiyes and kudasaiplease.)_**

Usagi walked over to the dining table and set down two plates with happy-faced pancakes and moon-shaped bacon. Of course Minako dove at this food seeing as she forgot to eat yesterday with all that happened.

Usagi glanced over at Minako. Minako noticed," Usagi-chan?" Usagi gave a puzzled stare," Anything wrong?" Usagi shook her head, she then began shoveling in her food.

Minako gave Usagi a quizzical look. She focused her eyes on Usagi's apron. It read 'Kiss the cook'. Minako finished her meal. "Arigatou Usagi-chan!" She then began her walk to the sink when a grin spread across her face. She stopped right beside Usagi and planted one on her cheek.

Usagi's fork dropped "What was that for and why did you do that?"

"I guess you can say I just 'Kissed the Cook'" Minako replied. Usagi was still silent," Well Usa-chan seeing as most likely we'll be here a day or two longer I'll go shopping!" Minako raced out the door leaving Usagi with a dropped jaw.

_**Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then**_

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Minako slowly walked down the streets of London looking for a decent grocery store. After finding one she entered. The stores name was: Japanese London Market. Minako browsed the shelves until she found some ramen. She dropped it into her basket and continued her shopping. She picked up some apples and some other fruits. She grabbed some boxes of Pocky and YanYan (**_AN: Is that it's correct name?"YanYan" or is it "YamYam"?)_** While checking out their supply of sushi she noticed Katarina and Alan arm and arm. Minako silently hurried to another aisle. She then forgot about her fears of being noticed by the two. She walked right past them ignoring their greetings.

She waited as the cashier rang up her items. "That'll be ¥1,290"

'Hooray! They take yen!' She handed him the money and left the store with the groceries.

_**Back at the Hotel room.**_

"Oh my god!" Usagi said to herself "I cannot believe Minako-chan did that! I mean just because MY apron said that doesn't mean SHE had to KISS ME!"

She walked into her room after closing the door. She pulled out a photo the girls made her take with Mamo-chan. "I can't return Minako's feelings because I love Mamo-chan…"She gazed into her mirror," I do don't I?"

**_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_**

"I know that she is the "Goddess of love" but why is it that after that kiss I am so damn attracted to her," Usagi kept asking herself this" She really is the "Goddess of love" so it seems" She came up with that conclusion after some thought.

_**Back to Minako-chan…**_

"Hmm. Usagi's probably waiting for me so we can go on that shopping spree to one of the London Towne Malls**_( AN: Made that one up I think)_**"Minako said to herself.

She started to walk faster but broke into a run. She burst through the door know exhausted. She feel on the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

Usagi heard Minako's entrance and then made her way into the living room. "Konnichiwa Minako-chan!" The Moon senshi greeted.

Minako waved. She raised her arm showing off her purchases.

The girls then put everything away and headed out to the Mall.

_**At the Mall….**_

Unfortunately for Usagi they were in a Lingerie Store. Minako came out showing off a bunny outfit sort of thing. She received some whistles from the on looking men and one or two from women. "So Usagi! What do you think?"

Usagi's face turned five different shades of red. "Umm it looks o-k. "Minako shrugged. Usagi then let Minako buy the "bunny outfit" and moved along to other shops.

_**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

The two senshi finished the shopping trip and returned to the hotel room.

Usagi walked towards the cabinet and pulled out two cup-looking-bowls of ramen and placed them into the microwave.

"Minako-chan I'm making some ramen if you want any" Usagi shouted.

"Sure just let me put my things away" Minako replied.

Minako then appeared about two minutes later. She was now wearing Sailor V pajamas. She then noticed Usagi was wearing her pink bunny pajamas. The microwave made the siren noise to alert the girls that their food was finished.

At first they were silent but soon after two bites they broke out into chatter. Minako soon moved her chair closer to Usagi so she could hear Usagi better.

_**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**_

After two hours of talk they were soon going to turn in. "Umm. Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Hai Minako-chan!" she replied.

"Can you come over here?" Usagi walked over.

"Is there something wrong Minako?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you something…" Usagi listened, " well Usagi-chan…I l-l-love you." Minako stuttered. Usagi was now in shock.

Minako then moved closer to Usagi and kissed her. Usagi then returned the favor. They broke apart for oxygen. They bided each other good night, closed their respective doors, and then fell into a deep slumber.

**_Taking over me  
you're taking Over Me  
taking over me  
taking over me_**

**_AN: Well what did you think? If you don't like UsaMina then I could fix that up. But it's your input that I would love to hear. Well that was Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will be out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Day After

Minako's Courage

Chapter 4: The Day After..

by: Miroku- the name says it all.

_**AN: YAY! 7 reviews and 199 hits! I know all of you faithful readers are like ," So what big deal?" But to me this is somewhat an accomplishment! I am so sorry for the long update though! And now I have my thesaurus and dictionary beside me so let the fun begin! And if you are still reading and you have been reading since I started this then YOU ROCK! Well Please Enjoy! Also please note that any of the songs in here do not belong to me nor the quotes from the following shows, The Nanny, The Golden Girls, The Golden Palace, Or Will & Grace.**_

Minako yawned and stretched after waking up. She rubbed her eyes trying to cleanse her eyelids from sleep. She then shook her head around soon recalling the omniscient events from the night before. _That was very bad idiosyncrasy _the Venus senshi confirmed to herself. _I feel like a fizgig._ She then got up, took a shower, and got dressed in one of her famous fukus, her school uniform.

Usagi stared blankly at the wall. She had been up most of the night trying to suppress the fact that her and Minako kissed. _I feel like I am betraying Mamo-chan! This isn't fair. I love Mamo-chan, and I loved that kiss from Minako-chan. I'm certainly in a pinch. _After much thought Usagi got up, showered, and got dressed into a pink dress with yellow bunnies all over it.

The two girls stepped put of their respective rooms at the same time.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Usaka-chan!"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Minako-chan!"

The two girls then sat down at the dining table and bickered about whose cereal belonged to who, acting as if the kiss from the night before never happened.

"No! Minako-chan! I want the Corn Pops!"

"No way Usagi-chan! You have the Special K!" Venus grinned," I am not being ordered around by an oblivious obese blimp (**If that offends anybody I apologize.).** Now eat the Special K!" Venus finished after snatching the Corn Pops from Usagi's grasp.

" You're just like Blanche from the Golden Girls-" Usagi pondered that statement," Ok you're halfway there. All you have to do is start picking up guys from the supermarket by asking them to try your melons. But besides the whole sleaze part you are Blanche."

"Yeah Usagi-chan?"

"Yup!"

"Well you're like Rose, you can't seem to tell a story without killing someone from the boredom and you sure are very very oblivious. Also you are like Dorothy, because you lack pizzazz and at times you can be utterly boring."

Usagi whimpered a little bit. They both laughed and soon after began singing the Golden Girls Theme Song.

"Thank you for being a friend

Traveling down the road and back again

Your heart is true

You're a pal and a confidante

And if you threw a party

Invited everyone you knew

You would see the biggest gift would be from me

And the card attached would say

Thank you for being a friend" The two girls sang.

"O Minako-chan remember that episode of The Nanny when C.C. walks in and says," Maxwell It's the Nightmare we've feared" or something like that. And Niles says," Oh come on C. C. do you always have to introduce yourself." Have you?"

"Yeah that was funny. Or remember the one from Will and Grace, when Rosario was going to marry Jack? Rosario looked at Karen and said," I look like a piñata." and Karen said," Yeah and if I beat you with a stick all of my money will fall out" What about that one?"

Usagi started laughing hysterically. "That's funny!" Usagi wiped away the tears from her laughing fit. "Well maybe we should go to the park and enjoy the nice weather. It's the last day of summer and I heard that the last day of summer is the nicest seeing as it means saying goodbye to the beach. Even summer flames." Usagi shrugged," Eh? Minako-chan?"

Minako nodded.

The two ventured to the park and enjoyed the last day of the summer. They mainly walked around the perimeter of the park and chatted," Usagi? I was thinking about what you said earlier, about saying goodbye to flames. Well I've decided I am going to say goodbye to Alan."

"Good for you Minako-chan!" Usagi hugged her friend tightly. "I love you Minako-chan! Throughout all that has happened these past few days we have still stuck together, we haven't let our friendship crumble from that kiss."

"I love you too! Usagi-chan! I am so happy that you were here to help me cope with my depression over Alan. I am too grateful for our friendship being so strong."

The two returned to the hotel after spending most of the day at the park. They both plopped down on the couch and started watching an episode of Will and Grace.

"Ya know Minako? I love Jack. He's always funny and well he is 'Just Jack 2000'" She even did the Just Jack hand movement and then shaped her left hand into a peace sign and her right into a zero. Minako chuckled.

"Yea well I love Karen. She's down to earth. Nothing really gets past her and when something does she just goes to find out what it is. And plus she's always drunk, but she can hold her liquor and it's hard for people to know if she is drunk."

They finished the episode then just did nothing but talk. Not about Will and Grace, nor The Nanny, nor any of The Golden Girls series. They talked about their future and what they would do after retiring from being a senshi.

"So V-Babe what are you going to do when you retire from the senshi thing?"

"Hmm. Well I am going to become an All-star Singing Volleyball Actress." Usagi just fell. " Confusing yes I know. But really I just want to find that special someone and just sit back and enjoy life with them. What about you?"

"Well I just want to pass High School and become a teacher. I just love to see it when kids are learning. And after that I want to marry Mamo-chan." She laid her head against the back of the couch," But one thing I always want to do is life everyday to the fullest."

The moon senshi and the Venus senshi conversed more until she took a look at the clock. It was way into the wee hours of the morning. They soon got up and went to bed.

"Oyasuminasai Usagi-chan!" Minako bided as she headed to her room closing the door.

"Oyasuminasai Minako-chan!" Usagi said before Minako shut her door. Soon after Usagi went to bed herself.

Usagi pulled the clean crisp sheets over her shoulders. _Today was an interesting day. I wonder though, will Minako really say goodbye to Alan. Well I shall soon find out in the morning._

_**AN: How did you like it? I was really stumped with this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to increase Minako and Usagi's relationship or just ease it a little. What should I do? Please Vote.**_

_**1) MinakoxUsagi more**_

_**2) Ease it up!**_

_**Also thank you again for the reviews and sorry for the slow update. I hope this will hold you for a day or four days.**_

_**Well I'm off Ja. Leave a Review!**_


End file.
